Perpustakaan, Malam Ini, Jam Delapan!
by virusuga
Summary: Saat pelajaran Ramuan, Snape mendetensi Hermione hanya karena gadis itu membantu Neville menumbuk taring ular. Sedangkan saat pelajaran Transfigurasi, McGonagall marah besar saat mengetahui Draco mentransfigurasi kepala Neville menjadi kepala Peri-rumah, dan mendetensi Draco pula. / 2nd fic Dramione multichap from me, virusuga (the newbie author) / Please enjoy, read, and review!;)


**Tittle: **Detention

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter's world, all character belongs to JK Rowling. No money is being made from this fanfiction.

-000-

**Warning: OOC Dramione!**

**Please enjoy this story and R&amp;R if you don't mind**

-000-

"Detensi, Miss Granger! Malam ini, jam delapan, perpustakaan!"

Hermione membelalak tidak percaya. Snape baru saja memberi Hermione detensi hanya karena dia membantu Neville menumbuk taring ularnya.

"Kau dengar apa katanya? Detensi!" seru Hermione frustasi. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang seketika memucat.

"Oh, 'Mione, setidaknya kau bukan membersihkan ruang piala semalaman bersama Filch. Perpustakaan favoritmu, kan?" kata Ron, nyengir pada Harry meminta dukungan.

"Yeah, setidaknya kau pasti menikmati detensimu dengan buku dan debu disana dengan menyenangkan.," timpal Harry sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Hermione menggeleng sebal. Kedua sahabatnya yang paling disayang malah mendukung keputusan detensi Snape, dengan alasan tempat detensi untuknya adalah perpustakaan, rumah keduanya selain asrama Gryffindor di Hogwarts.

Sepanjang sisa kelas Ramuan, Hermione sama sekali tidak berbicara pada Harry maupun Ron. Dia juga hanya mengiyakan tanpa minat pada Neville yang terus-terusan meminta maaf padanya.

Ketika bel tanda pelajaran berakhir, Hermione cepat-cepat keluar dari kelas Ramuan menuju kelas Arithmancy, dimana Profesor Vector sudah menunggunya.

-000-

Kelas Profesor Vector berakhir tiga jam kemudian. Sepertinya selama mengikuti kelas Arithmancy, Hermione berhasil melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Moodnya sudah benar-benar baik ketika kembali ke aula besar, bertemu dengan Harry dan Ron untuk makan siang.

"Hei, sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Harry hati-hati pada Hermione sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Ron meminta bantuan. Tapi sayangnya Ron malah berpura-pura tidak peduli dan makan steak dombanya banyak-banyak.

Hermione mengernyit jijik pada Ron, tapi mengangguk pada Harry lalu tersenyum menyesal. "Ya, kurasa begitu. Maaf Harry, tapi pagi tadi benar-benar buruk."

Harry mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda prihatin. "Semua berakhir buruk jika berurusan dengan Snape."

Selama jam makan siang, mereka hanya berbicara sesekali. Ron akhirnya juga ikut bergabung dan menawarkan Hermione pie cokelatnya. Tapi Harry terus berusaha tetap menjaga ucapannya. Ia tidak mau Hermione marah lagi. Sebentar lagi kelas Transfigurasi, dan Harry tahu hanya Hermione yang paling mampu diantara dirinya dan Ron. Dia tidak boleh membuat Hermione marah lagi. Tidak boleh. Mereka membutuhkan Hermione.

-000-

Tak lama kemudian, mereka bertiga sudah berada di dalam kelas McGonagall bersamaan dengan anak Gryffindor lain dan para Slytherin. Pelajaran hari ini adalah Transfigurasi pada Manusia, yang merupakan pelajaran Transfigurasi tingkat lanjutan. Pelajaran ini tentu saja lebih sulit daripada mentransfigurasi tikus menjadi cangkir dan segala macamnya.

"Bukan begitu, Harry! Ayunkan tongkatmu dengan cepat!" Hermione menegur Harry yang salah melambaikan tongkatnya pada salah satu telinganya.

Harry sama sekali tidak marah ditegur terus-terusan oleh Hermione. Dia lebih suka Hermione seperti ini daripada marah seperti pagi tadi.

"Harry, jangan menyeringai! Seriuslah!" bentak Hermione lagi. "Oh, Ron, tongkatmu terbalik! Astaga… Apa jadinya kalian jika tak ada aku?" teriak Hermione frustasi.

Ron dan Harry malah tertawa dan saling memberi hi-five satu sama lain.

"Itulah gunamu, Hermione. Kami tidak akan pernah berhasil tanpa kau."

Perkataan Ron sukses membuat Hermione memutar mata, lalu ikut tertawa bersama mereka.

Kelas berjalan dengan baik awalnya. Anak-anak lain terlihat sangat menikmati pelajaran dan mempraktekannya dengan sungguh-sungguh meskipun tak sedikit yang bermain-main, sebelum keheningan melanda saat suara McGonagall menggelegar marah.

"Detensi, Mr Malfoy! Demi Jenggot Merlin! Sudah kuperingatkan untuk mempraktekannya pada diri kalian sendiri, bukan orang lain! Astaga… Perpustakaan! Malam ini, jam delapan!" seru McGonagall keras dalam satu tarikan napas.

Lalu suasana kelas yang sempat hening sementara, seketika ramai kembali dengan penuh tawa yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Setengah anak dari kelas menunjuk-nunjuk Neville yang telah berubah menjadi seorang anak berkepala Peri-rumah bertampang jelek dan marah, sangat mengingatkan Harry pada Kreacher. Hanya saja yang ini berwarna jingga. Rupanya inilah yang membuat McGonagall marah besar.

"Ugh, aku merasa tidak enak membuat dua orang kena detensi dalam satu hari," kata Neville sedikit terisak ketika rupanya sudah di kembalikan seperti semula. "Maaf ya, Hermione."

"Tidak apa-apa, Neville," kata Hermione sambil tersenyum hangat. Hermione benar-benar tulus memaafkan Neville.

Keadaan sudah mulai tenang dan kondusif. Harry sudah berhasil merubah kedua telinganya menjadi ujung terompet berwarna emas. Ron berhasil dengan tangan trollnya yang kehijauan. Hermione bahkan berhasil merubah hampir seluruh tubuhnya menjadi Veela keperakan. Ini membuat Pansy dan anak perempuan Slytherin mencibir jiji k dan dengki padanya.

"Ini sangat menyenangkan. Kupikir baru kali ini aku bisa benar-benar menikmati pelajaran McGonagall," kata Ron sambil mengamati hasil sihiran pada tangannya dengan puas.

"Tapi tentu saja, itu berkat bantuan Hermione. Kalau tidak ada dia, kau akan berubah jadi troll selamanya, Ron," kata Neville usil.

Hermione tersenyum mendengar percakapan teman-temannya. "Asal kalian mempraktekannya dengan benar dan sungguh-sungguh, hasilnya pasti bagus. Lihat saja yang lain, mereka juga senang kelihatannya dengan pelajaran kali ini," kata Hermione sambil melihat berkeliling.

"Yeah, semua senang kecuali satu orang. Malfoy pantas mendapatkannya. Memang harus ada lagi yang berani untuk mulai mendetensinya," tambah Ron dengan muka puas. Neville terisak sedih lagi.

"Kau benar. Tapi tetap saja menurutku sedikit tidak adil. Detensinya sama sepertimu, Hermione. Sangat mengecewakan."

Hermione, Ron, dan Neville serentak menatap Harry yang baru saja berucap dengan santai, sehingga membuat Harry risih dan merasa aneh.

"Hei, apa?" tanya Harry sambil melotot pada teman-temannya.

"Detensinya sama denganku, kau bilang?" tanya Hermione hampir berteriak. McGonagall sampai-sampai harus berdehem untuk menegurnya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Apa kalian tidak mendengarnya?" tanya Harryu balik sambil melongo.

Kompak, mereka bertiga menggeleng.

"Demi kucing busuk Umbridge! McGonagall mendetensi dia di perpustakaan, jam delapan malam ini! Sama seperti detensi Snape padamu, Hermione!" seru Harry sambil menepuk jidatnya, kecewa pada teman-temannya.

Neville dan Ron bertukar pandang, lalu bergidik sambil memandang horror pada Hermione dan Malfoy bergantian.

"Bloody Hell!" untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, Hermione mengumpat keras-keras.

Sesuatu akan terjadi padanya nanti malam, jam delapan, di Perpustakaan. Bersama seorang Slytherin. Bersama Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

-000-

**Author's Note: **What do you think, guys?

Hahaha, ini fanfic kedua saya. Masih mengangkat cerita tentang Dramione, karena mereka crack-pairing favorit saya. Ceritanya agak ringan, kan? Atau mungkin malah terlalu hambar?._. Maafkan saya kalau memang begitu.

Saya Newbie dan masih sangat membutuhkan saran ataupun flame (kalo bisa sih yang ini jangan:3) dari para readers semua. Fic ini saya buat saat sedang senggang. Niatnya juga oneshoot, tapi kalo kependekan jadi aneh. Jadilah multichap seperti ini. Saya juga sangat mengharapkan Review dari readers sekalian untuk cerita saya, jadi saya bisa terbantu semangat untuk segera menyelesaikan chapter berikutnya. Jika anda suka, di fav/follow juga boleh kok:D

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chap depan!;)

Terima kasih,

virusuga.


End file.
